


The man in the Moon

by rinkle



Category: Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/pseuds/rinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod looks at the night sky through a telescope for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man in the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The man in the Moon
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Genre: Gen
> 
> Character: Jarod
> 
> Spoilers: General for the series
> 
> Word count: 265
> 
> Disclaimer: Own nothing, not being paid.
> 
> A/N: Written for the Alphabet Meme-A is for Astronomy for starrylizard. Not betaed, so feel free to point out any mistakes/non-Americanisms.
> 
> Summary: Jarod looks at the night sky through a telescope for the first time.

* * *

"Wow," Jarod breathed, leaning back from the telescope eyepiece and looking up at the little point of light in the night sky. That little point was Saturn and through the telescope he could see the rings, the faintest hint of cloud features on the planet and some of its moons as little pinpricks of light.

"It's beautiful," he said to the observatory guide as he moved aside to let the woman behind him look.

"It definitely is," the guide agreed.

"It almost looks like you've dangled a toy at the end of the telescope," the woman behind Jarod said, relinquishing her place to an elderly man.

"Oh, no, you've learnt our secret!" the guide exclaimed, causing Jarod to crane his head and look at the end of the telescope. He could see its mirror, but no toy Saturn dangling.

"There's nothing here," Jarod said. He looked back at the guide, puzzled, to see her laughter.

"It was a joke," she said, looking at him oddly.

"Ah," Jarod replied. He didn't quite see the point of the joke.

"Well," the guide said, clapping her hands together for attention. "Now that we've seen Saturn, who wants to see the man in the Moon?"

"The man in the Moon?" Jarod said quietly to himself. He knew that man had landed on the moon in 1969, but he didn't know anything about a man _in_ the Moon.

The Centre really had deprived him of so much; it would take more than a lifetime to gain back what they had stolen.

"I want to see the man in the Moon."

-FIN-


End file.
